Guest Grumps
Guest Grumps is a spin-off series of Game Grumps in which each episode features a special guest star playing and commentating alongside the Game Grumps. History Early in Game Grumps, Arin and Jon often talked about having guests on the show. At MAGFest 11, they announced that they would be having their first guest on the channel, Grant Kirkhope. Grant later appeared in the first episode of Guest Grumps. Following the first episode, and later Jon's departure from the channel, Guest Grumps went on a long hiatus. Arin and Danny discussed bringing back Guest Grumps, but its return was delayed for multiple reasons. Originally, when Game Grumps was recorded in Arin's house in the original Grump Room, they wanted to get a new couch before inviting a guest over. After moving into the Grump Office, the biggest factor delaying new Guest Grumps episodes was scheduling issues with the guests. In that time Grumpcade was introduced, which seemed to serve as a more casual replacement where they could invite friends of the show to play games every now and again. More than three years after the first episode of Guest Grumps, the second episode was finally uploaded on April 18, 2016, featuring Steve-O. In the next month, four more episodes of Guest Grumps were uploaded, two episodes featuring Jacob Anderson, one episode featuring Claudio Sanchez, and one episode featuring Rob and Patricia Schneider. Format The format of Guest Grumps is slightly different than other shows on the channel. Unlike other shows, Guest Grumps does not focus as much on the game as it does the featured guest. The Game Grumps converse with their guest in a sort of interview format while playing games. Another difference between Guest Grumps and other shows on the channel is that it is not uncommon for the Game Grumps to play more than one game in one episode. The games played are determined in various ways. For some guests, the group plays games relating to the guest, such as Rare games for Grant Kirkhope and the Game of Thrones for Jacob Anderson. Sometimes guests request for play a specific game, such as Jacob Anderson wanting to play Mario Kart and Patricia Schneider wanting to play Mortal Kombat. Cast Game Grumps * Arin * Jon (formerly) * Danny Guests * Grant Kirkhope * Steve-O * Jacob Anderson * Claudio Sanchez * Rob Schneider * Patricia Schneider * Brent Weinbach * Finn Wolfhard * Thomas Middleditch * Kumail Nanjiani * Michael Ian Black * Paul F. Tompkins * Tim Baltz * Dan Harmon * Michael Ornstein * Rhett McLaughlin and Charles (Link) Neal * Weird Al Yankovic * Jamie Lee Curtis * Bryan Reegan * Ben Schwartz * Michelle Visage * Lillie Visage Episodes Jon and Arin * Special Guest Grant Kirkhope (featuring Grant Kirkhope) ** Games played: Conker's Bad Fur Day, Banjo-Kazooie, GoldenEye 007, Donkey Kong 64 Danny and Arin *MadWorld with Special Guest Steve-O (featuring Steve-O) **Games played: MadWorld *Game of Thrones & Mario Kart With Special Guest Jacob Anderson (featuring Jacob Anderson) **Games played: Game of Thrones, Mario Kart 64 *Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Jacob Anderson (featuring Jacob Anderson) **Games played: Wheel of Fortune *Star Wars Battlefront with Special Guest Claudio Sanchez (featuring Claudio Sanchez) **Games played: Star Wars Battlefront *Mortal Kombat With Special Guests Rob and Patricia Schneider (featuring Rob and Patricia Schneider) **Games played: Mortal Kombat Trilogy *Time Lord with Special Guest Brent Weinbach (featuring Brent Weinbach) **Games played: Time Lord *Crash Tag Team Racing with Special Guest Finn Wolfhard (featuring Finn Wolfhard) **Games played: Crash Tag Team Racing *Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Finn Wolfhard (featuring Finn Wolfhard) **Games played: Wheel of Fortune *WCW vs NWO: World Tour with Special Guests Thomas Middleditch & Kumail Nanjiani (featuring Thomas Middleditch & Kumail Nanjiani) **Games played: WCW vs. nWo: World Tour *Birthday Bash with Special Guest Michael Ian Black (featuring Michael Ian Black) **Games played: Birthday Party Bash *The Cat in the Hat with Special Guest Dan Harmon (featuring Dan Harmon) **Games played: The Cat in the Hat *Gauntlet II with Michael Ornstein (featuring Michael Ornstein) **Games played: Gauntlet II *Scooby Doo Mystery Mayhem with Rob Huebel (featuring Rob Huebel) **Games played: Scooby Doo Mystery Mayhem *Contra With Special Guests Rob and Patricia Schneider (featuring Rob and Patricia Schneider) **Games played: Contra *Mario and Sonic at the Rio Olympics With Special Guests Rhett and Link (featuring Rhett McLaughlin and Link Neal) **Games played: Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games *Wheel of Fortune w/ Special Guest WEIRD AL (featuring Weird Al Yankovic) **Games played: Wheel of Fortune *Mom Hid My Game w/ Special Guest WEIRD AL (featuring Weird Al Yankovic) **Games played: Mom Hid My Game Gallery Trivia * The intro for the first episode was composed by Grant Kirkhope, the guest of that episode. Arin has stated that because Grant is a composer it made sense that he write his episode's theme music. Arin also speculated that each future guest would have their own personalized theme. ** The theme for new Guest Grumps has been a beatbox acapella theme (similar to the Grumpcade theme) where the guest is introduced, followed by the words "And the show('s name) is Guest Grumps." * Jacob Anderson, Finn Wolfhard, Rob Schneider, and Patricia Schneider are currently the only guests to have appeared in more than one episode of Guest Grumps. * Arin and Danny have recorded multiple times with Rick and Morty animator Justin Roiland. Unfortunately, each time something has gone wrong with the recording and the footage has become unsalvageable. * On multiple occasions, the Grumps have expressed desire for actor Chris Pratt to appear on the show. * As of May 2018, it was apparent that Guest Grumps was halted, and as of December 2018, the most recent episode is Mario and Sonic at the Rio Olympics With Special Guests Rhett and Link, uploaded in April 2018. The next episode aired on January 18th, 2019 featuring Weird Al Yankovic. Category:Series